mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds
Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds is a parody on Andywilson92’s Thomas and Friends parody. Cast * Little Miss Daredevil as Thomas * Little Miss Quick as Gordon * Little Miss Chatterbox as James * Little Miss Magic as Toby * Mr. Bump as Emily * Fireman Sam (From Fireman Sam) as The Fat Controller * Cruella De Vil (From 101 Dalmatians) as Mrs. Flangetelly Episodes * Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds * Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds 2 * Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds Theme Song * Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds 3 * Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds Christmas Special Transcripts Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds * Narrator: Looks like Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss is running out of strength. What are you going to do, Little Miss Daredevil? * Little Miss Daredevil: F**k my Little Miss hole! * (Little Miss Daredevil bends back and a p**is inserts itself into Little Miss Daredevil’s mouth) Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds 2 * Narrator: At the village station, the commuters were waiting for Little Miss Chatterbox the Little Miss to take them off and take them to work. * (Little Miss Chatterbox crushes the commuter) * Narrator: Fireman Sam wanted a word with Little Miss Chatterbox about what happened this morning. * Fireman Sam: Now, Little Miss Chatterbox, you are two minutes late to the station this morning, you have to be faster in future, these people need to get to work on time. * Narrator: Said Fireman Sam. * Little Miss Chatterbox: EAT MY LITTLE MISS S**T! (Excretes on a Worker) * Narrator: And off she went, speeding down the line. * (Little Miss Chatterbox screams as she advances down the line, and crashes into a Special Needs School) Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds 3 * Narrator: Our story begins early in the morning on Dillydale, Little Miss Quick is racing down the line, to take Cruella De Vil to the Post Office, so she can collect her pension. * Cruella: are we nearly there yet, Little Miss Quick? * Little Miss Quick: NOOOOOOOO! NOT! YET! * (Little Miss Quick jumps of a ramp, and crushes a family at a picnic) * Cruella: We’ve got to get there, Little Miss Quick. The Post Office opens soon. * (Little Miss Quick furiously advances) * Narrator: At the station, Fireman Sam is giving Little Miss Daredevil and Little Miss Chatterbox their jobs for the day. * Fireman Sam: Little Miss Daredevil! We need you to deliver this coal to the power station, or Dillydale will be without power! Little Miss Chatterbox! You need to be in Tidmouth, to pick up the banana delivery. Which is coming by boat from Africa. I’m trusting you Little Misses to do this job well. * Little Miss Daredevil: YOU WILL BURN FOR YOUR SINS! * (Little Miss Quick lands behind Little Miss Chatterbox, Cruella gets off her, but then she falls) * Cruella: I’ve fallen, Little Miss Quick. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk now. * Narrator: Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss is coming to the rescue. * Little Miss Daredevil: GET INSIDE MY LITTLE MISS HOLE!!!! * (Little Miss Daredevil bends back and sucks Cruella into her mouth, she breaks through a wall, and runs along the road to the Post Office, and effects her out, Little Miss Quick and Little Miss Chatterbox then follow, Cruella then gets up) * Cruella: You Little Miss have done such a good job. Your all invited back to mine later. For tea and battenburg cakes. * Little Miss Daredevil: YEAH!!!! * Little Miss Chatterbox: I WOULD LIKE THAT! * Little Miss Quick: THANK YOU!!!!! * (Later, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Chatterbox and Little Miss Quick are outside Cruella’s house, as she holds a tray of battenburg cakes and tea) Little Miss Daredevil and Freinds Christmas Special * Narrator: Little Miss Daredevil and her Freinds are visiting the local school. Because Santa Claus is giving out presents to all the children. * Santa (Fireman Sam): NOW! What do you want for Christmas little boy? * Boy: I want functional legs! * Santa (Fireman Sam): Merry Christmas to all from Dillydale! * Little Miss Daredevil: Merry Christmas! * (A tow truck named (Aka: Mater) falls from the sky and crushes Santa and all the children) * Voice: Merry Christmas everyone! Category:Parodies